


Dear Karkat

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Love Letters, M/M, Rated teen for language, also i dont know how to format text so theres not any of that, but theres not like a lot, i mean its like 800 words, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Dave writes Karkat a love letter. Kind of. It's not exactly the most formal confession the world has ever seen.





	Dear Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> howdy

You’re sitting at your desk in your room, a blank sheet of paper in front of you and a pencil clutched in your left fist. Multiple times you move as if you’re going to start writing, setting the lead on the page, ready to go, but you pull it away time after time. You’re trying to think of the right words to say, but they won’t come. Honestly, of all the times to have writer’s block this has got to be one of the worst for you. 

You don’t get it. You’ve watched enough movies with Karkat that you should be able to understand how a love letter works, you should know what to write, you should be able to say how you feel. There’s plenty of different examples in those movies, you have plenty of material you could use, but none of it feels right to you.

Karkat means everything to you. You like him so, so much, and you have for years. You might love him, even. You’re a bit hesitant to use the word, but describing how you feel about him as just “liking” him doesn’t feel right either.

You groan in frustration and force yourself to write. You don’t think about what you’re writing at all, you just make sure that you’re writing _something._ You manage to get down a few short sentences before you have to stop, and after reading them over you decide that they’ll have to do, seeing as you can’t come up with anything better. You fold the paper in half, and then one more time, and go to bed feeling somewhat more satisfied with yourself than you did before.

The next day when you go to school you put the note in Karkat’s locker as soon as you get the chance and hurry to your first class before he arrives. You can hardly focus the entire time, wondering and worrying about how he’ll react. Before you know it the bell rings, and you suddenly find yourself faced with the inevitability of seeing him: the two of you are in the same classes for nearly the rest of the day. 

Just before you’re about to entire the classroom though, you feel a hand wrap around your wrist and you’re pulled into the bathroom a little way down the hall. When you stop being dragged across the school you see that the person who had been pulling you was Karkat, and that he’s holding a slightly crumpled piece of paper in his hand. 

You’re pretty sure you feel your heart skip a beat because _that’s your note._ He’s holding the note that you wrote for him to tell him that you like him and you’re almost positive that he’s going to tell you that he’s sorry, he doesn’t feel the same way, he doesn’t want to be your bro anymore-

But he just hugs you. He pulls you toward himself by the wrist he’d been holding and practically slams himself against you, wrapping his arms around you and hugging you tightly.  
You don’t know what to say, or what to do, so for a second you just stand there like a dumbass before realizing that hey, maybe you should hug him back. So you do. You wrap your arms around him and bury your face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the moment while it lasts. 

After a few moments that you could have sworn lasted a few hours, he pulls away just slightly and you can see that his face is red and kind of blotchy like he’s about to cry, even though he’s smiling. “Dave, you dumbass. You absolute raging idiot, I swear to god.” He’s laughing a bit as he talks, and you can’t help but do the same, though yours is a bit nervous. 

“Did you like the note?” you ask. 

He laughs. “Yeah, Dave. Yeah.” And then he’s hugging you again, and you’re so fucking happy, and you squeeze him tighter as you start to cry and laugh at the same time. You’re late to class but you don’t care at all. All you care about is Karkat, and as you embrace him you think about the note you’d managed to write. 

_“Dear Karkat,_  
_this love letter shit is cheesy as fuck but i know you like that sort of thing so here goes i guess_  
_i like you a lot. i dont know if youve managed to like figure that out or anything but uh yeah_  
_i hope you like me too and if not i definitely wanna still be friends but like i mostly hope that you like me too_  
_youre my best bro i care about you so much_  
_but yeah you mean like so much to me its kinda awkward to actually tell you but im tired of acting like i dont think about you near constantly and want to do all sorts of dumb romantic shit all the damn time_  
_so like do you wanna hang out sometime but like as a date or whatever instead of just as bros_  
_please let me know_  
_yeah  
_-Dave”__

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! tbh this isnt my best work but its cool idc


End file.
